Traitor
by leilostx
Summary: Three new demigods arrive in Camp Half-Blood with intriguing pasts. Where will fate lead them and what will they discover? And what is this tension between two of these new campers? Who is the traitor and what are they doing to betray the camp? Find out in Traitor a story based off the Percy Jackson series of demigods and Greek gods. R&R Please and Thank you!
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Six months ago_

"What are we doing here?" Max Deru asked his best friend, Trask Evergreen. Max was 17, tall with midnight blue eyes and black hair. He was very strong. He wore a blue plaid shirt with a black long sleeved shirt with the plaid not buttoned. He wore black nikes and black jeans. He always had a gun on him. The only one in plain sight is the one in his hand.

"I told you, we had to find one more person after Alexa," Trask reminded. He was a 21 year old satyr. He has lived at Camp Half-Blood his whole life. He's trained, lived, learned, and even protected himself and others, in Camp Half-Blood. He hasn't been back in over a year. He missed his girlfriend Tyra. But he knew his duty as a searcher would do him good. Trask can heal and his flute controls nature. He can even talk to other animals.

"After me?" Alexa Sacray is a hyper girl. Eight years old. Alexa was blonde with green eyes. She is white and short. She usually wears an Adidas jacket and converse shoes. Along with a black shirt that says 'Steal My Heart and I'll Steal Your Money'. She wears black skinny jeans. She also had a blade. The blade was sheathed around her waist, given to her by her foster mother.

They've been on the run for the past year from mythological creatures and the cops. Stupid human eyes. Couldn't they see they were gonna get killed! What the mist does to people.

"She lives in _Atlanta, Georgia?_ " Max asked. He's tired. He may be older than the Alexa but he's been walking forever. He's getting tired.

"Fine. Let's stop over there and rest," Trask suggested, pointing to an empty area where an empty abandoned dusty tent was. They all walked over to it and opened it finding a girl in it looking through a box.

"Oh! Sorry! We didn't know this tent was in use..." Max immediately said.

"Huh?" the girl turned around and just smiled.

"Hi. Um. Did you guys need a place to stay?" she asked.

"Um...yeah," Trask said.

"You guys can stay with me. Unfortunately this isn't my tent," she smiled sweetly but it faded when she heard more footsteps. She grabbed the three and shoved them under a desk.

"Hi, sir," the mystery girl said. The man that came through the tent looked at her skeptically. She was standing beside the desk now.

"I lost a watch recently. I thought it might have been in my tent. Have you seen it, Tara?" the man asked.

"No...what'd it look like?" she said her hands behind her back.

"Gold with diamond timepieces," the man answered. Max reach behind Tara and touched the watch she had on. Gold with diamond timepieces. She was a thief. He almost smiled but he knew she was trouble.

"Okay well I better go put a lookout for it," the man left and Tara giggled. The three came out of hiding.

"You stole it!" Max said.

"So you really are new...huh," she said unamused by him. She turned to Trask and Alexa. "Well aren't you a cutie," Tara said to Alexa. Alexa giggled and Trask just stared at her, as if trying to read her. She looked at him weird but then she just shrugged. She turned back to Max.

"You still want to stay with me or am I too bad for your liking," she teased. Max looked at her skeptically and checked his pocket for his wallet. _Still there, that's a good thing._

"We'll take that offer," Max said as Tara exited the tent.

"Cool follow me," Tara said. They did as told. Max was keeping distance. He didn't wanna risk losing his wallet. Or anything else.

"Here we are," they stood by a damaged building that looks abandoned. _Though so did that tent…_ Max thought. And as if on cue, Tara opened the door with a key and revealed a bunch of kids and teens on the floor in blankets and sleeping bags in trashed clothes eating and talking with each other.

"Tara! You're back!" one kid yelled as the four entered. The three new ones threaded carefully following Tara. Tara threw her arms around the one that announced her presence.

"Walker!" Tara yelled. "Long time no see! Where you've been these past four months?" she asked. He smiled scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I gotta tell you something, T-" he stopped when he saw the newbies. "Um we'll talk later," Walker said. He opened his arms to the new three. "Ah new ones eh?! Let's get you situated. How many nights you plan on spending here?"

"One night. We're just looking for someone and need a place to rest," Trask explained.

"Ah well I know this city like the back of my hand. You gotta name?" Walker asked.

"I'm Trask, this is Max and Alexa," Trasked explained. "But the thing is we don't know her name. She's an orphan. But...we just know she is in Atlanta." Walker nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have a description?" Walker asked.

"No…" Max answered worried how that would affect their perspective of himself and his friends. Walker looked at him skeptically.

"I think you two need to come with me," Walker said and started walking.

"But what about—" Max started but Tara smiled salty but sweetly and gripped Alexa's hand.

"I got her," she said and pulled Alexa to a group of girls Alexa's age.

"Come," Walker insisted and started walking towards a room. He opened the door and the two followed in, Max closing it behind him.

"Do you know _anything_ else about her?" Walker questioned, addressing Trask from behind a desk.

"No. But we need to find her. She may be in danger," Trask said. Walker thought carefully.

"What kind of danger?" he finally asked after a couple minutes.

Trask laughed nervously and gave him a mere smile. "Immortal danger," he said. Walker nodded and opened his mouth but was interrupted when the door burst open.

"Um Walker…" a boy that looked around sixteen said nervously. "The little girl that's with Tara just set a fire," the boy said. Walker stood shocked as Trask did too. "Walker!"

"Oh! Um yes, go get a bucket of water while we try to put it out till you get back," Walker advised but the boy shook his head and explained the fire was put out but there was a argument out in the common area. He lead them out to the room to the big argument.

"She almost killed Johnny!" a boy yelled holding a younger boy to his side.

"She's eight! She didn't know what she was doing!" another girl that wasn't Tara was holding Alexa.

"Exactly! Just get her out of here!" another boy yelled.

"No!" And the random yelling started again.

"Ale-" Max started towards Alexa but Walker held him back.

"Guys!" Tara yelled. Apparently Tara was just staring in shock at Alexa. The groups slowly fell silent. Tara pushed her way to Alexa and kneeled in front of her. "Alexa honey," she said softly. She brought out a necklace. She started talking to her softly as she put it around Alexa's neck. Then she glared towards the three of the boys with Walker. She took Alexa's hand.

"We'll settle what's gonna happen later. Right now I need to speak to those two," she said walking towards all four boys. Walker and the two mythological beings following her back into the office and she called Johnny into the office too. After the little boy rushed to her confused, she picked him up and took him into the office. She opened a drawer and took out a candy. She let him go.

"What _happened_ out there?" Max demanded.

"You tell me, ghost boy," she hissed.

"Ghost bo-?" she pointed to his tattoo on his neck. Ghost boy was written on it.

"I was drunk," he defended himself.

"You're _seventeen._ You shouldn't be _getting_ drunk," she shot back.

"How'd you know?" he asked confused. Was he part of her past? Had he- She turned on the T.V and the news came up with the two criminals and a supposed hostage.

"You two are _criminals._ You've traveled as far from _California_. You're all over the news. Why stop here?" Tara demanded.

"You don't get to lecture us about being _criminals_ ," Max asked and grabbed her wrist pointing to the watch. She pulled away roughly.

"That's _different_! I need this! He treats me like crud!" Tara yelled. "But never mind that! Who _are_ you?" Tara asked.

"Tara," Walker said softly. She turned her attention to him and her gaze immediately softening. She breathes softly as he lead her out the door. Outside the door he let her calm herself. And he raised her head. She looked so confused. He kissed her forehead and the wrinkles disappeared. He smiled as she relaxed. He waited till she opened her eyes. When she finally did, he leaned down and captured her lips in a very soft gentle kiss.


	2. Ch 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

 _Present Day:_

Tara C. Delgado. She was a skilled archer. Milky chocolate hair and soft hazelnut brown eyes. An average height for her age. She wore a red plaid shirt tied around her waist and a black tank top on. She wore black nikes. A crossbow was hung over her shoulder. It had her initials carved into it. But right now it was in her backpack.

Walking with the other three she had met over six months ago, near three o'clock in the morning, they each had a bag for ammo, food and water. And for more weapons as well. For Alexa she had more blades and for Max more bullets or tranquilizer darts. With more guns. And for Tara it was more Arrows and three more bows. She had three quivers, arrow full.

Trask lead the way towards the hill. Alexa groaned. "When will we get there, Trask? We've been walking for three hours!" Alexa complained.

"We'll be there by sunrise if we keep going, Alexa," Task informed.

"By sunrise!? Max!" Alexa yelled. She looked at Max for support. But Max shrugged not really caring. The two looked at Tara. But she just kept walking and didn't bother to look back at them, even though she knew they were looking at her. Right when Alexa was going to give up, Tara spoke.

"Alexa's right, Trask. We should stop and rest. It's almost dark and we could get some sleep. We eat, we sleep, we go," Tara announced as she stopped walking. She dropped her things and looked at the group and kneeled starting to pull things out of her bag. "Let's start a fire. Anyone up for a little hunting ?" Trask knew better than to argue with Tara. But Max? Well…

"Sound great! Let's-" Trask was cut off.

"But if we keep going we'll be there by morning. Like Trask said. "Maybe even before sunrise," Max said. He really didn't care what they did. He just didn't want to listen to Tara.

"Yes. I know. But we need to eat and Alexa needs to rest as well," Tara opposed.

"But we should-"

"We _need_ to eat. If you want to continue hungry and tired, be my guest. But I'm not gonna _starve_. Nor am I gonna let Alexa and Travis starve and go tired and weak," Tara hissed.

"And me?" Max asked. Tara looked at him, not confused but, in wonder.

"When did you start caring whether or not _I_ was considering you in my concern?" Tara asked in an angry tone. Max was getting sick of this. He put up with it for six and a half months. He was _done_.

"I've saved your life multiple times," he hissed. She scoffed and now she felt like tearing him apart limb limb.

"As I did to you!" she yelled, standing up.

"And yet I was the one making _sure_ you were okay! Making sure that your body was not _hurt_. I _cared_. I _do_ care! Why can't you do the same?! Why can't you make sure I'm okay? Unhurt?! Why can't you care about me?!" Max yelled angry. He seemed genuinely pissed. But she understood why. Understood that he wasn't only mad at her but at himself. For what she did not know.

Max did. He was tired of not being enough. The moment he laid eyes on her, he wanted to get to know her and have her. But she was taken. Her heart was already claimed. But after _everything_ they went through _together_ , he thought maybe now he was enough. And now he knew he probably never will be.

"Max…" Tara touched his arm when she saw a couple tears slip but he shook his head and set his stuff down. He grabbed his gun and walked away wiping his tears.

Tara felt horrible. She didn't know she was that _cold_ towards him. She thought...she just...she didn't know why she had this thing or what she had against him. She looked back towards the other two.

"I'm gonna go… You guys...Start a fire. We'll go hunt," she said quietly before gathering her quiver and crossbow. She started to jog after Max.

* * *

"Max! Max, come on!" Tara yelled. She had caught up and now she was tugging at him to slow down. He did after getting annoyed. But it was very abrupt so her poor face collided with his muscular back. She groaned and he gave a small smile in amusement.

"Cut it out," he said trying to stay mad. It was hard with her. She tended to make him laugh and he usually ended up forgiving her. But he _needed_ to stay mad.

"Max, I _am_ sorry. I didn't mean...I mean I did...It's just…" Max sighed nodding.

"It's fine. I know you're still-"

"I'm _not_ ," Tara interrupted. "And it's _not_ fine. I can't keep doing this to you. It isn't right. It's really wrong. And I try to look at you and pretend I don't...I can't seem to let go. You are the strongest. I'm the skill. Trask is special and Alexa...we don't know what she is other than the one we have to protect her. Which is what Trask is usually doing and we have to protect those two. I didn't think it was necessary to…"

"To care and be concerned? About each other?" he asked. She looked away. She didn't know they were supposed to _care_. She only ever cared for those she took care of. Max always took care of the others with her. Even Walker...She took care of him. She was the overwatch.

"I'm sorry, I just...I don't even have an excuse! I'm just sorry," Tara said her eyes full of guilt and sorrow. He sighed.

"Yeah, it's fine," he shrugged and opened his arms. She smiled softly and ran into his arms feeling the warmth of his embrace. Suddenly she pulled away and and looked him in the eyes.

"Run," she whispered and he followed her aas she took off back the way they came. Max looked over his shoulder as he ran with her. A _minotaur_ was racing towards them and was speeding towards them faster than than they were running.

"Max!" Tara yelled and he looked back forward realizing he had slowed down. She was at the campsite where a fire was burning. He forced his legs to carry him faster and he soon caught up and she had just finished helping Alexis packing her things. They all started running as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Tara!" Trask yelled as the minotaur was catching them. They all ran faster. All four were scared. The feeling in the chests were anticipation and fear. They could their heartbeat pounding against their chest. Tara let out a shaky breath,

"Max, come on!" Tara said called. Her voice cracked and she wanted to take it back. Max followed her as she curved away from Trask and Alexa as they kept running and they lead the minotaur away. She suddenly took her crossbow and started to shoot at the minotaur. Max kept running and ducked so she had clean shots. When she finally stop the minotaur was slowing but was still running. She ran and pulled Max behind a tree. They breathing slowed and then they heard the trampling of the minotaur. It was as steady as a heartbeat and as hard as a hammer. They could feel the thumps of the Earth as the minotaur ran.

Tara pulled on Max's shirt and motioned up into the tree. They started climbing as their hearts raced in nervousness. She never once did this before. Outran cops, yeah. Chased off bullies, criminals, and child-abusers. She did the things a regular rebelled child would do. Or she thought so. It seemed normal for a girl like herself. Then she meets these other teens and everything changes.

"Tara," Max whispered. She had stopped climbing. He was holding out his hand to pull her up onto another branch. She took it and let him pull her up. "You okay?" he whispered. She nodded and held his hand as they climbed higher till the tree finally shook as the minotaur ran head first into it, trying to knock it down. She screamed as she almost fell but Max caught her. He gestured to the tree next to them. She nodded and he swung her and she caught the next branch on the next tree. Max pulled up and walked backwards just a bit to gain some speed. He ran and launched himself onto the next tree landing silently on the next tree. They kept jumping from tree t0 tree trying to lose the minotaur. But one tree after the other, it followed them.

Finally, breathless, they came to a stop. They held onto the trunk as the tree shook. "Max we can't shake him. He can smell us. He knows when we breath and when we move, we can't-..." she sighed. She looked down to the minotaur. It was growling and shaking, and...And it had her arrow right below it's horn. A lightbulb went off inside her head. "Duh. Of course," she looked at Max. "We need to drop," Tara said. Max looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, _what?!_ " he yelled. Tara just smiled. SHe grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the truck and they both fell, Max screaming while Tara perfected her aim. She got closer and closer and the minotaur caught Max as she grabbed the arrow, swinging herself onto it's head. It was squeezing the life out of Max as Tara cut the horn off and the minotaur roared arms flailing but never letting go of Max. Tara yelled Max's name and threw the horn at him. He caught it and getting close enough he stabbed the minotaur with it making the flailing slow to a stop and drop Max onto the ground to which Max yelled out in pain.

"Max!" Tara yelled as the minotaur dropped dead. Tara jumped from the minotaur and rolled to the ground beside Max. He was groaning in pain. "Where does it hurt?" she asked and Max, still groaning, pointed to his back and ankle. "Your head hurt?" he groaned and nodded. "I need you to roll over just...a...bit," she slightly pushed him.

"AH!" he yelled in pain.

"Your back isn't broken, Max. You fell on a rock. It's in your back," Tara said.

"I'm well aware! GET IT OUT!" he yelled.

"I can't not till we're close to the camp. You'll start bleeding really bad and by the time we get to camp, you'll have lost a lot of blood and who knows what else," Tara explained. Max groaned and nodded. "Your ankle looks sprained but considering you're a demigod, you'll probably be okay in a while," she said. "Aside from the fact that there is a rock in your back.

She helped him up as he groaned and yelled out in pain. Tara let him lean on her for support as they walked to catch up with Trask and Alexa. But the strangest thing happened as soon as they walked under a large tree, They were at a campsite that Alexa and Trask had set up. So close to the fire that Tara threw herself and Max backwards.

"Wh-Where did you come from?!" Trask yelled shocked.

"I-I don't-" she looked to Max who had passed out. "Max!"

"Here," Trask said and pointed to about a football field away. "We can make it if I help you carry him." Trask explained. "Thought we would be farther away but we're not," he said.

"Alexa put the fire out, we're getting Max some help. He has a rock pierced in his back," Tara said and Trask lifted the other side of Max and bringing Max's arm around his neck and pulling him up. The two dragged Max across the field with Alexa following them with their belongings.

Knocking at the door, a horse stepped out and onto the porch. Oops. Not a horse. Half man half horse. Tara recognized the face of the centaur immediately.

 **Hi! Thank you for keeping up with my crazy plot ;) I hope you're enjoying. R &R please! More to come asap! Loves yous alls!**

 **-leilostx**


	3. Ch 2: Claimed

Chapter 2: Claimed

When Max came to, for a moment all he saw was brown. When lifted his head, he saw Alexa asleep on a long couch and Tara sitting against the door frame and Trask leaning against the wall beside his bed.

"Trask?" Max groaned as he sat up.

"Slowly dude," Trask said helping Max sit up more slowly.

"Max!" Alexa yelled appearing to have woken up. She jumped off the couch and ran to hug him to which he accepted. She was okay and so was Trask so he was okay. But now...

"Where—" Max was interrupted when a man in a wheelchair came into the room. He had a beard and grey hair and he looked very interested in Max. He had a grey wool blanket displayed across his lap. Max took in the vibe the old man was giving him. Comforting and relaxed.

"Mr. Deru," the man in the wheelchair said with a grin in his voice. "I'm Chiron. Glad, you're awake. I've been meaning to talk to you, as I did the rest," Chiron said. Max looked to Tara, who hadn't seemed to look at him. She was still sitting against the doorframe. And even when Trask and Alexa had left the room, Tara stayed in the doorway. "She can't hear us. She's listening to some music in those earbuds of hers," Chiron said.

"Where are we?" Max wanted to know what happened while he was passed out. He didn't remember much after Tara helping him up with that rock in his—oh. He felt his back and realized he didn't have a shirt on and a bandage over his torso. Max didn't feel a rock in his back anymore.

"You've arrived. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said. Max nodded dumbly. "You don't look so relieved," Chiron said with a frown.

"I just had a rock in my back because my... _partner_ wanted me to be a distraction so she could get a stupid horn when she could have just stabbed the minotaur with a knife," Max said.

"You can only kill a minotaur with it's own horn, Maxwell," Chiron said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Max didn't say anything. "As for your _partner_ , Tara had no intention to hurt you. She wanted you to kill him. She didn't know the minotaur would throw you," Chiron said.

"Yeah, I guess. What'd you need to talk to me about?" Max responded wanting to change the subject from the girl that scrambled his heart and brain.

"How you got here, Mr. Deru," Chiron said. "You and Tara were about three miles from the camp. How did you both get—"

"I felt this...surge," Max really needed to explain it. To understand it himself. "It felt like I was pushing towards this...area? At the same time I felt this...power...pulling me somewhere else. Next I knew I blacked out,"Max said. Yeah that sounded exactly like he was feeling.  
"You're awake," Tara's voice finally rang out. Max looked back at her. She was standing now and he realized she was in a different set of clothes. She was wearing an oversized, orange Camp Half-Blood Shirt with a pair of sweats.

"Miss Delgado. He has been for a while. Nice of you to come back to the real world," Chiron said with a smile. Tara didn't look up for smiling back. Or responding to him.

"I'm glad you're okay, Max. Maybe we'll talk later," she walked by his bed and kissed his forehead as she whispered against his forehead. He knew she apologized. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Only she can totally wash away any anger he had in him. She walked out the door.

"Where is she going?" Max asked Chiron.

"She's probably headed to go see Will," Chiron answered. Max felt the jealousy seep into his heart. "No worries. Will is head counselor of Cabin Seven, the Apollo cabin, and he already has a...uhm…" Chiron chuckled gently.

"Girlfriend?" Max asked confused as to why Chiron thought having a girlfriend was amusing.

"Boyfriend," Chiron corrected.

"Oh," Max said. And Chiron started to laugh. Max scratched the back of his head in embarrassment for assuming Will was straight and for that fact, Chiron knows he has the hots for Tara.

"So back to our conversation,"Chiron said. "You had somehow travelled you and Tara three miles. Then passed out," Max nodded.

"But you seemed more eager to talk about something else," Max said pointedly, giving Chiron a look. Chiron chuckled once again and nodded. He sighed.

"Taralynn is a young pupil of mine. Since her birth," Chiron said. Max smiled, now knowing Tara's full name. "I had helped her with the home she set up for the homeless children," he said."She called it Townschild. But I see the way she looks at you." It was Chiron's turn to give the pointed look. "And I see the way you look at her. And you must have sensed the hostility that came from her when I spoke to her. You know Walker. He was her boyfriend if you may not have known. And I used to visit the both of them. Not knowing their identity for a clear fact. But I had my suspicion. But when I sent Trask to go retrieve three new demigods, I was needed here. To await those demigods even though I had my suspicion of Walker and Tara.

But it was because of a prophecy I sent him to look for them. And I know. You want to know the prophecy but when you are all together. And when I heard of Walker's death...And now that she knows I knew he and her were both demigods...well as you can see that doesn't make me look too good in her perspective," Chiron finished. Max nodded not really knowing what to say. "Have some nectar. You'll feel better," Chiron handed Max a glass of yellow liquid to which Max took.

"Why is it yellow?" Max asked.

"Taste it and I'll have Nico, Will's boyfriend, come take you to breakfast at the Mess Hall," Chiron said and wheeled himself out the door. Max took a sip and suddenly he was filled with this intense warmth and that made him smile. It tasted like...like a scent. Cocoanuts and flowers. And even though Max couldn't remember where it came from he sure as Hades loved it. He basically downed the glass.

"So I'm Nico," said a guy that just walked through the door.

"Ah. Will's boyfriend," Max said and uncovered himself after setting the glass down on the bedside desk. Nico threw a shirt at him. A grey "Send Me To Hell. I'll Meet My Father" t-shirt.

"Please don't tease me about it. Leo's already making a Solangelo flag with Piper," Max laughed as he threw on the shirt.

"So who's your godly parent?" Max asked.

"Hades," Nico said in an obvious tone as he pointed to the shirt. Max laughed once again and he looked around. He saw his blue plaid shirt and threw that on as well.

"Where's my shoes?" Max asked. Nico pointed toward the doorway and they were beside the door. He slipped them on and let Nico show him to the Mess Hall as he made some conversation.

When they arrived, he saw Tara and Alexa's back to him at a table that was full with . Max smiled as he crept up on Tara. He covered her eyes. "Hey there, Taralynn," he ourred her name and she shivered.

"Qu-Quit it Maxwell," she muttered as she removed his hands. He laughed and let his hands droop over her shoulders. She didn't say anything about it and just continued her conversation as he made conversation for himself as he picked at Tara's plate when she wasn't paying attention.

"Hey!" Tara said as she finally caught him stealing some of her bacon. He laughed and played the innocent card.

"What?" she did nothing but glare at him. He laughed and dropped the bacon.

"Go get your own plate," she said. He pouted.

"Can you get it for me?" he pleaded. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"But-"

"You got a rock pierced in my back," he shot at her. She gaped at him then scoffed. But realized he wasn't backing down.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and stood up to go get him a plate. He smiled and laughed in triumphed. She pushed him muttering bully as he sat down in her spot.

After talking to a few people, he found out this was the Hermes table where the unclaimed children were put till they were claimed. He also found out some little Hermes kid about nine had a crush on Alexa. Tara came back with a filled plate for Max. He pulled her into his lap and fed off the plate she served for him as she groaned but continued eating and talking with everyone.

A couple minutes later, Max was getting a dry throat. "God I'm thirsty," he said and someone passed by as he spotted the orange juice bowl. Suddenly he was at the table behind someone as he basically ran into it. He turned around and everyone was staring.

"It's confirmed," Chiron's voice echoed. But he wasn't in his wheelchair. Instead her had four legs and a horse's ass. "All hail, Maxwell Deru. Son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

* * *

Later on after breakfast, Tara went and found Max who had walked off after drinking a cup of juice. She found him sitting at the edge of cliff hanging over Fireworks Beach no more than seven feet. She smiled as she sat down.

"You doing okay?" she asked. Max looked at her.

"Do you think he knows who my mom is?" Max asked.

"Considering The Big Three aren't supposed to have children with mortals anymore, I'd say yes," Tara said. Max nodded. He looked out to the ocean.

"Do you think I can find her?" Max asked.

"I...I don't know. Ask Nico if he can ask Hades or...or maybe try yourself?" Tara gave a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Max asked. He knew she was arguing with herself about just by the way her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Nothing I'm just...waiting…"

"To get claimed," he clarified. She looked down at her hands as her legs fidgeted with each other as they hung over the edge. Max nudged her."It's okay to want to know, Tara...lynn," he teased and she pushed him away laughing. He put his arm around her. "Tara I-"

"Tara!" a girl yelled. She was running and breathless. "Alexa...fire...see...now…" the girl said and Tara and Max were already running the way the girl came.

When arriving to where there was yelling a big yellow flame, Tara pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

"AH!" a dude had a trail of fire chasing him. He looked scared to death. He looked about sixteen and latino. Like a santa's latino elf that carried a toolbelt. There was a small adorable laugh from a girl watching the latino. Alexa. "MAKE IT STOP!" the santa's elf yelled.

"Alexa!" both teens yelled her name like angry parents. She immediately shut up and the flame trail died completely gone, the latino had pulled his pants up as if he they were bagging.

"Leo Valdez is _okay_!" he said and a bunch of people rolled their eyes before looking to Alexa. Leo walked up to her as everyone saw a glowing sign appear over her head.

"Well that explains the Johnny incident," Tara said and Max nodded shrugging.

"Hahaha! Sister!" Leo yelled as he ran and threw Alexa onto his shoulder. She started laughing as he trotted around like she was the victor of some battle.

"She should be more careful," Tara heard behind herself. A bunch of campers started nodding and agreeing. They started making insulting jokes about Alexa and her irresponsibility. Tara got angrier and angrier and finally she turned making a loud whistle-like sound causing the group tp shriek and cover their ears. Tara smile proud of herself. She looked to Max who looked over her head. She looked past her but saw nothing but more campers staring. Oh… she looked above her where a golden lyre was hovering over her head.

"Finally," a voice said. Tara turned her head and saw a girl and boy. The girl had stormy grey eyes and blonde hair. Dressed in a grey hoodie with jeans and a red baseball cap on. The boy had sea green eyes and black hair dressed in jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood t shirt.

"I'm Annabeth," the blonde girl said. "And this is my boyfriend, P—"

"Percy Jackson," Max said with a glare in his eyes.

 **HEY! Glad you stayed with me this far. This was really rushed at the end I know. I meant to keep Max the main character through most of it. I wanted a bit of fluff for Max and Tara as well. R &R Please and Thank You!**


	4. Ch 3: Max and Percy

Chapter 3: Max and Percy

"You know him?" Tara asked.

"He and I have a little bit of a messy history," Percy said. Max rolled his eyes and walked in a different direction. "I'm Percy. Son of Poseidon," he said shaking her hand. She nodded, smiling but looked over her shoulder.

"Sorry," Tara said, bowing her head a little before running after Max for the third time.

"Percy?" Annabeth said.

"It's a long story," Percy sighed. Annabeth just smiled. They both went to Percy's cabin for a story.

* * *

"Care to explain anything?" Tara asked as she caught up.

"Nothing to explain. Percy said it all. Messy history," Max said resisting the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Come on. I wanna know," Tara said and stopped in front of him. He was angry no doubt.

"Well maybe you don't _need_ to know," he hissed and pushed past her.

"Fine, she murmured. She headed towards the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

"So wanna start explaining?" Annabeth asked as she sat at one of the bunks in his cabin. Percy opened his mouth to start but there was a knock on the door. He went to open it.

"Yeah, I wanna know too," Tara said immediately.

"He didn't—?" she shook her head.

"Just told me that I didn't need to know and pushed past me," she said. He gestured for her to walk in.

"I'm Tara by the way. Daughter of Apollo," Tara said looking around his cabin. It was cleaner than the Hermes cabin.

"I'm Annabeth. Daughter of Athena," Annabeth said and let Tara sit down next to her.

"Alexa is the daughter of Hephaestus. Max is the son of Hades,"

"But I thought that Hades—"

"Apparently not," Tara shrugged. "He does want to go find his mom though." Tara shrugged it off though. She wanted to know Percy's past with Max. The girls smiled before scooting back and crossing their legs ready for a story.

"Well, I met Max when I was walking to my mom's place. He was with his stepfather. I know him. I don't know if you know, Tara but his stepfather's in prison. Because of me," Percy cleared his throat.

"I caught his father with a few other people. His father was gonna hurt a couple of kids. No older than fourteen maybe. And then he did. I couldn't stop him in time. And though I didn't stop him in time, I think it was a good thing he did. Well, not good obviously. There were the victims and then an eyewitness. He was sent to jail. And no one ever told Max why his stepfather was in jail. No one wanted to tell him the only guy he had as a family was abusing children. I testified though and Max wasn't allowed into the courtroom but he knows I testified."

"Why'd he hurt them?" Tara asked, quietly.

"For the sport. I think he did more than hurt just children," Percy said. No one spoke for a while. Tara was thinking about Max and Annabeth the whole situation. Percy was standing there waiting for someone to say something.

"He knows," Tara said, standing up.

"Max knows?" Percy asked. Tara nodded walking to the door. Of course, Max knew.

"That's why he is so angry at you Percy. You sent his stepfather away. To him, it was his dad. Not just a stepfather. And when he found out his father was hurting people, he refused to believe it. But when he finally accepted it into his thick-headed skull, he was angry. At his dad and at you. At his dad for being a bad person. And you because you proved he was a bad person," Tara explained.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I know Max so well. Max is someone I can read their actions. Just like I know he's been sitting on your porch for the last ten minutes after he felt bad for snapping at me and followed me," Tara said opening the door and Max falling backward from the sitting position he was in leaning against the door.

"You know me too well," Max groaned.

"You're predictable," Tara shrugged helping him up. He didn't look towards Percy but when Annabeth introduced herself once again and as the daughter of Athena Max introduced himself as the son of Hades. Percy stayed back though.

"It's stupid you know?" Tara asked looking between both boys.

"And one of the shortest stories ever, might I add?" Annabeth added. "You're big boys. It's not his fault he wanted to bring justice to your dad."

"He's not my dad," Max said. Tara rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt pulling him down to her level so she could whisper in his ear. Percy and Annabeth watched as Max's eyes teared up. When she finished she wiped the few stray tears that he had let slip.

"I'm not saying that I'm over it," Max said to Percy. "But…" he stepped over to Percy. "I'm willing to try and put it behind me. For your sake that is," Max said with a slim grin.

"M-My sake? What are you gonna do, ghost boy? Send me to Tartarus. Sorry bud, been there, walked through hell and survived it," Percy smiled and laughed as they shook hands. Max laughed a threatening laugh.

"I was thinking more along the lines of sucking the life out of you," Percy's laugh faded as Max's eyes were stone.

"And he's kidding," Tara slid under Max's arm and wrapped it around herself. Max just laughed and Percy chuckled rolling his eyes. "We'll get out of your hair and we'll see you at dinner," Tara said.

 **Well, that was short. Pooey. I struggled a bit but I think I can get the hang of it. R &R, please! Thank you!**


	5. Ch 4: Rare

Chapter 4: Rare

"Hey!" a voice called to the two walking back to the Hades cabin. Max and Tara turned around to see a blonde haired kid.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

"His name's—"

"Will," the blonde haired kid said, catching up to them. He had the body of a surfer wearing a pair of blue shorts and red t-shirt, making Max think of Captain America on a beach. Will had an athletic build to which his shirt showed off. Max looked to Tara who was staring at Will's chest as he breathed cause of his running.

"Tara!" Max shouted in her ear and she jumped and hit his side and he flinched moving away from her but she moved his arm back around her and looked to the blonde's face.

"I'm Will Solace. Son of Apollo. I was the one who treated you and left you the nectar. You feeling alright?" Will asked Max.

"Yeah," Max answered eyeing Tara who was avoiding Max's eyes. "Feeling better. Still kinda sore."

"You still have the bandage on?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Max said lifting his shirt and Tara shifted her eyes to his stomach.

"Should be okay in a bit then. No soreness or anything. Tara, since you're an Apollo child guess that makes you my sister. I'll come around to get you from the...Hades cabin?" Will winked at Max and continued. "—in an hour or so to see what your specialty is," Will smiled and jogged off after she nodded and gave a small "okay."

"What was that?" Max asked lightly laughing.

"What was what?" Tara asked as they continued to the Hades cabin.

"That. You were totally checking him out," Tara's face went red as she started to softly but firmly hitting him with the palms of her hands.

"He's my brother, Max!" she huffed as they arrived at the cabin. He threw her over his shoulder and ran to the door opening it then spun her around as he stepped into the cabin. He threw her on a bed.

"So it's incest. That's hot," Max said as he closed the door with his foot.

"Shut up, you perv," Tara said.

"Hello there," a voice familiar to Max had said in an amused tone.

"Hi. Tara this is Nico. Will's boyfriend," Max introduced his brother to Tar

"Nice!" Tara jumped onto the same bed with Nico. "Embarrassing stories?" Nico shot Max a glance.

"That's Tara. Daughter of Apollo," Max answered Nico's questioning look.

"Oh. Well in that case…" for the next hour, they all shared embarrassing stories about themselves and others as well as learning how things roll at the camp.

"But since like if you and Will got married would that make me and Tara like sister and brother in law?" Max asked. Tara began laughing as Nico chuckled.

"We don't tend to dwell on it but yes, legally yeah. But you guys would still be able to date. Pretty sure Apollo would accept it. Maybe Hades, too," Nico replied.

"And so that means _we_ have to get married before those two," Max declared as he threw Tara over his shoulder and ran around the cabin throwing her onto a different bed while she screamed.

"Yeah, Dad would approve," Nico stated more to himself as the two had fun.

Then there was a knock on the door that went unheard but the two rolling around on a bed in the most un-dirtiest way ever. Nico laughed and went to open the door. Will stood and pecked his boyfriend's lips before looking behind Nico and starting to laugh.

"Well they're having fun," Will stated, laughing a bit harder.

"They are. You gonna test Tara?" Nico asked. Will nodded.

"Tara!" Nico beckoned and Tara sprang from the bed and straightened her clothes. Max groaned as she walked to Will. Max growled and jumped from the bed and ran after her as she screeched when she turned to look back at him and ran out the door and down the stairs. Will laughed as he turned and followed her as Nico closed the door before Max could follow.

"Well you two were having fun," Will commented as they lead the two to the arena.

"He's a dork," was all she replied.

"Hades kids are attractive huh?" Will joked. Tara grinned and blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Tara replied laughing softly now. They arrived at the arena a couple minutes later in silence.

"Well, since we're here, let's see your battle skills," Will informed throwing Tara her backpack from the trip there to her. She grabbed a quiver and her crossbow. A couple kids came up to her wearing armor and helmets.

"Well that's not fair," Tara muttered.

"This isn't a street fight, Tara. Nothing is fair in a street fight," Will said. The other campers attacked.

"Was that supposed to be a Fast and Furious reference?!" Tara growled as she ran at one camper as he came at her and at last minute jumped and kicked off him pushing him backward and heading straight into another. Swinging around the one she headed toward she threw him over her shoulder as she landed. Another one started shooting at her with a bow and arrow and she jumped out of the way. "Little faster than that, blondie," she said to the archer.

"Really now?" it was a guy and he started shooting rapidly at her. She cursed under her breath before dodging and jumping away from the arrows. She dodged until he had one more arrow in his quill and she got ready. She waited for the last shot and he aimed for her and as it flew she jumped up and forward catching it and loading her crossbow with the arrow and shooting it at the blonde boy. It hit his armor and she jumped towards another camper coming at her. She continued to fend them off for the next couple minutes before taking the last one down by holding one of their swords to their throats.

"Good impressive," Will said and she let the last one go. She threw her crossbow to the backpack she had left in the middle of the arena.

"I don't think I'm gonna need that often if there's gonna be a lot of people in armor," Tara said. He nodded.

"Well let's see your healing powers. Not all Apollo kids can do it. But it's common in a lot," Will said gesturing to a groaning camper, the one who had been shooting at her rapidly, and rolling over the floor.

"Please not again," the guy pleaded and Tara laughed before she helped him remove his armor and helmet. She looked at Will for instructions.

"Look there's a gash in his forehead. Put your hands over his wound," he said and she did as told. "Now...picture warmth flowing into his body...Helping him...Soothing him...Healing him…" Will said in a soothing voice. Tara had closed her eyes and done as told. She felt a warmth cover her hands. She slowly opened her eyes as she saw a glowing green light. She stayed calm and removed her hands a couple of seconds later. The gash was gone but the blood was smeared.

"Nice," Will said and high fived her as he had someone get the injured to the infirmary for a check on broken bones and wounds. "Let's see maybe we can see your musician skills?"

"Uh no. I don't sing," Tara laughed.

"Well, that's an obvious no in the musician area of the arts. What about poems? You write them?"

"No but I love to read them," he nodded and scratched his head.

"Right. Okay. You play any instruments?" Will asked. She nodded and started naming the few instruments she could play including guitar, flute, and drums and a couple more. "Well," Will said. "I think we covered all the—" the ground shook. Tara looked to the ground before looking back up to Will with wide eyes. He had the same expression. They both ran out of the arena, Tara grabbing an actual bow and a loaded quiver. She ran to the crowd of kids staring out of the camp. Both Will and Tara pushed their way to the front. There was a giant hound banging against the barrier.

"But that's impossible," Annabeth said to Tara's right.

"What do you mean?"

"That's the Laelaps. It's a hound. A dog that can catch anything it hunts. It was given from Zeus to Europa and eventually landed in the hands of Cephalus. He decided to use the Laelaps to catch the Tuemessian Fox. The fox that can't be caught. When Zeus realized that they could never catch each other and it would just be an endless chase, he turned both to stone and made them part of the constellation, Canis—the Laelaps being the major and the Teumassian Fox being the minor."

"Now the question is how it got here," Tara said. Max and Nico appeared beside her the next moment. Percy popped to the front with the others.

"What's it after?" Percy asked. Annabeth, knowing Percy didn't know what the hound really was, gave him a brief explanation.

"Something in this camp. Most likely, _someone_ ," Annabeth had explained.

"Well, we need to know who and we need to know why," Percy said. Tara looked to the older campers. They looked so ready for battle. She thought of the stories the Hermes cabin had told her about Percy Jackson. But they weren't stories. He had been tossed around by the queen of the gods and been played with. He must have felt so frustrated. Except he probably didn't. He was probably coolheaded and went into battle with every expectation to die trying but when succeeding ecstatic to have given his best and his best was enough. Wasn't he scared of not coming back? Not coming back to his family. She would've been … Except she doesn't have a family anymore. He had people who depended on him. She had a group of kids that cared about her. But she would do as much as it would take to come back to them. She wondered about the Townschild. How she always made it her priority and gave it everything she had to not be caught in crime just to make it back to them. But she would give even more to make sure each and every one of those children were to be safe. Or she would die trying.

"Well, one way to find out," Tara said. She started running and a bunch of other campers followed all screaming like an army. They crossed the barrier somewhat farther away from the Laelaps.

"First, find out who it's after. Ready?! Break!" and everyone scattered in all different directions, being sure to not be too close to one another. But when the Laelaps growled and turned to a small child, Tara almost screamed. The Laelaps leaped at Alexa, who had followed the crowd.

Max shadow traveled the small distance he was with Alexa and traveled back. He had been practicing with Nico, when Tara left the cabin, to travel small distances.

"Max, get her back into the barrier NOW!" Tara yelled. Everyone charged and shot at the Laelaps but it seemed to have no effect as giant hound continued to chase Max with Alexa. Max tried to shadow travel but it seemed even with those powers of short distances he was drained. He started to slow but sped up when he noticed how his speed decreased every once and awhile.

"MAX!" the Laelaps leaped and Max tripped but covering Alexa with his whole body as the Laelaps jumped at him as he hit the ground with a grunt.

But impact never came. Everyone was staring at the Laelaps which had now been laying on his side, whimpering. Everyone looked to Tara. She had been in a tree and she had been with a couple other demigods but she was trembling her hand out and a dimming light disappearing in her palm.

Max sat up realizing the Laelaps was down. He helped Alexa sit up and asked her if she was okay. When she nodded he ran to Tara and held her down the tree. He placed her shaking body down onto the ground. He held her as he whispered things to her stating the obvious that she was shaking.

"What happened to the Laelaps?" Max finally asked.

"It...I um…" Tara's voice shook as she spoke. She tried to clear her voice. "I uh…" it was still shaking. She suddenly fainted in Max's arms.

* * *

"Okay, what happened?" Max asked anyone or everyone as they were either gathered in the Hades cabin or outside wanting to get in. He had brought Tara to his cabin wordlessly and laid her on one of the bunks. The Laelaps was then summoned into the camp before it was

"She had seen the Laelaps lead at you," ax gave him a face that said _Duh I heard the scream_. "So she did something on instinct. Blast it," he waited a couple minutes for anticipation. "With light."

"With light? What do you mean _with light_?" Max asked.

"She wields the power of Photokinesis. She can bend light around her and others if she practices enough. She can use light to blast it at others, heal wounds almost instantly. Use it for x-rays or stuff like that. She has the power to manipulate light. And Max...It's not rare. It's not even common. It's not known in _any_ demigod...Except for Tara," Will explained. "The only ones who have ever wielded the power of photokinesis are the Titans and the gods."

"So...I'm guessing one of those who wields that power, is Apollo," Max said.

"Max. _No demigod can wield photokinesis_. Tara is the _only one_ ," Percy tried. Max almost glared.

"I don't care. She's special. I think we all suspected that she was supposed to be the 'only one' in one way or another," Max said.

"We need to get Chiron," Nico said ignoring his brother's previous comment.

 **HEY! Lovely you have been this far with me. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. We've been learning a lot of stuff in schools so I was overlooking and changing things to things I learn. There will educational thing you find in these chapters. Laelaps perhaps. I love the Laelaps. For this story that is. I always had a soft spot for satyrs. They're my favorite. Welp. Till next time! Oh! review, please!**


End file.
